Broken Memories
by Jazzy446
Summary: Bella Swan is horrified when she witnesses a child being taken away by some new vampires in town and can't seem to escape the memory. It's up to her and the Cullens to keep the town of Forks safe. My First Fanfic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Memories**

I was lost in my thoughts, fixated on just one moment in time.

The girl's shriek still rang in my ears and her face lingered in my mind.

I couldn't escape.

"Bella? Bella, my love, are you alright?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts with his perfect voice.

"Yes, I..I'm fine" I lied.

"I'm sorry about this morning, but be thankful the vampires didn't catch your scent," Edward said, trying to be positive.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my thoughts? And anyway, she was just a _child_!" I argued

" And they were newborn vampires!" Edward sighed," I promised I would look after you, and I will, Bella if I lost you I don't know what I would do with myself"

I saw the tortured look in Edward's eyes and decided to let the subject drop, for now.

"It's okay Edward, calm down. Now, I have to get back to Charlie or who knows what _he'll _do to you. I'll see you tonight" I joked, trying to lighten the mood – I don't think it worked.

I smiled as I got in to my truck and thought about what smart comments Charlie would come up with when I got back, he still hadn't let the whole 'broken leg' thing go.

"Hey Ch-Dad, I'm home"

" Oh right, that's a surprise, I was waiting for a call from the hospital," Charlie joked

"Dad-"

" I know, stop making jokes, fine, I'll stop"

"Thank you"

" Oh and for the next time you and Edward go out, I put some portable crutches in your bag"

Charlie laughed at my unapproving face.

"Good night, Dad," I finally said

"Night Bells"

I waited and waited and waited. There was no sign of Edward. So I waited until I finally couldn't stop my eyelids from closing and I fell asleep. Edward didn't come that night. He wasn't at school either and he did yet another no show at my house.

I began to get a little anxious. He didn't need to go hunting, he wasn't helping any other clans, there was only one explanation – newborn vampires. A million thoughts hit me at once. Was Edward OK? Was he safe? What about the rest of the Cullens? My mind won't rest until I see Edward again, safe and well.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward returned that night in my bedroom.

"Hi" Edward said with a crooked smile "Edward!" I replied breathlessly

Edward pulled me towards him and crushed his cool lips against mine. All those millions of questions were forgotten about and my mind went blank.

" Bella, I need to tell you something," Edward finally said when he had pulled himself away from me.

" What? What is it?"

"Um...well that girl, the child, she was called Suzie…she didn't die – she was turned," Edward said, shamefaced.

" Well, that's great! Becoming a vampire has got to be better than death" Edward looked confused

" And besides, now she can be with you guys, she can be an official Cullen! "

"No Bella, you don't understand. When Suzie was turned she lost her memory, so the newborn vampires – Rose and Judith – led her to believe things that weren't true.. Bella?"

"Yes?" I said, trying to hide the horror in my eyes.

" She isn't a vegetarian – like us. I'm afraid she's our enemy. Be careful please. Bella, love, get some sleep you need rest"

Edward began to hum my favourite lullaby, and as much as I didn't want to, I fell asleep.

I was running for my life, I didn't know why, I just sensed danger. And then I saw her, her red hair flying in the wind. Victoria. Two other women followed behind her- obviously Rose and Judith, there was also a smallish woman, I suddenly realised who it was – Suzie. Suddenly I heard a cry,

" Bella look out!"

Thump. Clumsy me had ran in to a tree.

" Ugh," I sighed and began to try and get up, but apparently my fall hadn't gone unnoticed, the thud had attracted Victoria's attention. Victoria decided it was time for her to pounce. She moved cat-like in the air, to finally land on top of me.

" And so we meet again, Bella Swan," Victoria remarked

" A mate for a mate, seem fair to me"

And then I saw the blood red in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

That's when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes to the safe surroundings of my room. The dream had me pretty shaken. I mean, it could have had something hidden in it, an ounce of truth. I really didn't know.

It was the weekend – Hallelujah – and I was planning to go to the Cullen's house – they knew I was coming, obviously – I'm not the type to invite myself. Crap! Could it seriously be 10am already? Jeez. I shovelled down breakfast, made myself look half-decent and said a quick goodbye to Charlie. Before I knew it I was riding away in my truck. I already had a plan formed in my head, I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to talk to Alice. I needed to know if my dreams were actually a warning or just a fantasy made from my memories.

Edward opened the door before I had even had a chance to knock, he probably heard me a mile off.

" Hey Edward!" I said, a little bit too enthusiastic

" Hi Bella I-"

" I don't mean to be rude, but is Alice here? I really need to speak to her"

" Um…she's right in there, what's it about anyway?" Edward asked, taken aback

"Thanks, I'll explain later"

I made my way to speak to Alice, she was alone – thankfully – Jasper must've gone hunting.

" Bella!" Alice said cheerily, well that was a good sign.

" Hey Alice, I really need talk to you, and also, before you ask, you cannot give me a makeover"

Alice looked curious and I could also see a little disappointment in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Have you had any visions lately…about me?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"No…why?" Alice questioned, looking suspicious.

"Oh, no reason, I was just being silly and reading in to my dreams too much, don't worry 'bout it," I answered, hiding what had happened in my dream, it didn't matter now anyway.

"Ok Bella," Alice said, still not convinced

" Well see ya"

I quickly paced out of the room, relieved and feeling safe again. Edward was waiting for me.

" So you're having dreams, eh?" Edward said, with my favourite crooked smile.

I gasped, "You wer-"

" Anything I should know about?"

"You wish Edward, you wish"

Suddenly there was a smash coming from the lounge, where Alice was. Edward and I quickly exchanged glances and dashed in to the lounge, Edward obviously getting there before me.

" Alice is having a vision" Edward stated.

Alice's eyes were wide and Edward's were narrowed with concentration, he must have been reading Alice's thoughts. Finally Alice's eyes returned to normal, but she didn't look any happier, she looked almost…upset. I turned to Edward. He had a pained expression on his face, _what had Alice seen?_

"No," Edward cried in a whisper, "No," he repeated

"What? What is it? What did Alice see?" I asked desperately

"Oh Bella," Alice sighed " Oh no Bella," and she sobbed dry tears.

It was ten minutes later and I still didn't have a clue what was going on. Everyone kept speaking so fast and so quiet that no human ear would be able to tell what was being said.

"Alright! I have had it! Will somebody **please** tell me what the hell is going on?" I finally shouted, trying to sound strong.

The Cullens looked shocked.

" Edward, you need to tell her," Esme said softly

" Look Bella, you're in danger, you have to be really careful from now on. This is all my fault, I never should have let her get away," Edward sat with his head in his hands.

" Edward it's okay and it wasn't your fault," I said, comforting Edward

" No, it's true. But don't worry Bella, I **will** keep you safe"

" Edward, I gotta go home, I'll see you tonight, don't beat yourself up about this."

"I'll drive you"

"I-" Then I realised this was a fight I was going to lose, "fine"

I waved goodbye to the Cullens, trying not to look back at their worried faces and forced a smile.

Edward drove me home in complete silence. I think we both had a lot on our minds. My 'slow' truck really didn't help things. I was actually relieved when he pulled up outside my house.

"Goodbye Edward"

"Bye Bella, be safe"

And I watched as he paced away.

As soon as I was in the safety of the house I wiped off the fake smile that was plastered to my face.

" Hey Dad, I'm kinda tired, I'm just gonna go up to my room," I lied

"Ok Bells, I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna head out for a while"

" That's fine Dad, have fun" Great. The whole house to myself and I can't be distracted from my problems. I heard the front door slam and that was it for me. I couldn't escape my problems. I broke down in tears and slumped down on to the stairs. Victoria was here. I couldn't be saved. Death is on it's way.

My life is coming to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning still feeling sorrow. Every second I kept on thinking, "_is this going to be the last time I wake up? Is this my last time getting dressed? Is this the last time I have breakfast? Is this going to be my last conversation with Charlie?_" The last thought had me choked up and I had to answer Charlie's questions with a series of different grunts. I finally managed to pull myself together before I walked out the door and I said, " I love you Dad," If that was my last conversation with Charlie then I'm glad I finished it the right way. I had managed to express all my feelings for Charlie in three small words.

I got in to my truck and I drove to school, but this time I really enjoyed the ride and took in everything. When I arrived at the school car park Edward was waiting for me.

" Hi Edward," I said

"Hi Bella,"Edward said, trying to hide his worried expression which he still had from yesterday. Suddenly I realised something, this could be my last time with Edward. I had to enjoy every second and take in his face, his smell and his witty conversation. So I went through the day smiling. I talked to everyone, joined in to conversations that I had no interest in and even listened to Jessica in Trig.

Edward insisted on driving me home, so I let him, it was the last time we would be together.

"Bella?" Edward said out of the blue.

"Yes?"

" Please stay out of the forest"

"Fine, I'll stay out of the forest," If this was my last time with Edward, I would say yes to almost anything. "We're here Bella"

Stupid me. Not paying attention, I've probably made Edward even more worried now.

" Edward," I just had to get this out.

"Yes?"

"I love you Edward Cullen, more than anything in the whole universe," I began to walk in.

" Oh, Bella?"

" Yeah?"

" I'll love you always and forever, Miss Isabella Swan," He pulled me towards him and crushed his soft lips against mine and I forgot everything, my mind went blank and I was dizzy. What a perfect way to say goodbye. Finally we pulled ourselves away from each other and I went inside. "_Focus Bella, Focus,_" I thought, "_Right, Charlie won't be home from work for a couple of hours, Edward was at his house and all I needed to do was get my ass down to the forest and wait for Victoria._" I know I shouldn't have lied to Edward, but this was the easiest way, this way saved innocent lives.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the house – my home. I turned and had one last look at everything, then I made my way to the forest, made my way to my death.

I sat in the middle of the forest and waited. I waited to see Victoria standing tall with her vibrant red hair. Flashes of red began to appear around me and I knew she was here. With a light tap she landed before me.

"Hello Isabella Swan," Victoria hissed

"Hey Vicky, found any new guy candy?" I asked mockingly, if these were going to be my last moments, I wanted to have a little fun. Victoria looked furious, as she had in my dream.

" No one is anything compared to James! Your Edward killed him! So I bet you can guess why I'm here," Victoria seemed in great pain when she thought of James, maybe I did understand her on some level. Victoria moved closer to me with a sly look on her face. She pushed me so I was lying on the ground, with her towering over me. " A mate for a mate, seems fair to me," Victoria remarked and I got ready for the darkness of death.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Suzie appeared and began ripping Victoria apart. I lay there in shock as I watched Victoria be destroyed. Two other vampires – Rose and Judith – had made a fire. The remains of Victoria were thrown in to the fire and I watched her burn. I was finally free, I had no more worries, I was finally **safe.**

"Hi Bella…" Suzie said

" Suzie! Thank you so much! But I thought you guys were with Victoria?"

" No, we were rebelling against her – in secret"

"Bella!?" Edward shouted, his voice filled with rage. Oh crap! Why did he always have to come at the worst times?

"Um…hi Edward. Victoria is dead! Yay! " My voice faded away.

" I told you not to come here," Edward said, furious.

" Edward, I had to come here! It was the easiest way! Innocent people were being killed because of me!"

" No Bella, I put you in this mess"

" Edward stop blaming it all on you! Think of it this way, if I hadn't have come here, Victoria would still be on the rampage, over three thousand people would be in danger – including me – and I wouldn't feel happy and safe."

Edward's face was as hard as stone.

" C'mon Bella, let's go"

" Bye Suzie, bye Judith, bye Rose," I called.

I got in to Edward's silver Volvo and sat with my arms folded. " What is up with you? You should be happy right now, not furious!"

"I'm furious because you could've died today and you don't seem to care!"

" Well, I didn't so I am happy that I'm going to be alive for a long, long time now Victoria is gone."

" We'll talk about this tomorrow, Goodbye Bella"

I slammed the door, walked up the path and didn't look back to watch Edward drive away.

Edward could be so frustrating some times. He said he wanted me to be safe, so now I am. Why can't he be happy his archrival was destroyed? Why can't he be happy Alice's vision wasn't true?

Why can't he be happy with me?


	5. Chapter 5

Days and days went by, Edward was hard. I was kind, considerate, I sat with him at lunch, I let him drive me home and pick me up but there was nothing there. The Edward I had known and loved was gone. I had expected things to get better not worse. I thought Victoria's death would have helped our relationship, not worsened it. He stayed stiff and alert, like the first time we had met. He really did look like a vampire now. He had so much hatred in his eyes and he looked as cold as he felt.

Three days later, while we were in the car, I finally had had it, " Dammit Edward, I love you but I can't live watching you like this! Why can't you go back to the way you were?"

He turned to me very slowly.

" Bella, just leave me. I'll be fine. I am fine."

And we went back to a stony silence.

I needed to tell him some things, he obviously wasn't going to say much so it was easier this way. "Edward, I miss you. You're right beside me but I actually miss you."

Edward stayed silent.

" I miss you're smile, I miss your touch, I miss you're interesting and witty conversation, I miss everything that has now disappeared since Victoria's death,"

Edward took my hand and said, "Bella, I'm right here. Everything you think is gone, it's right here. I'll always be right here," And he finally smiled that crooked smile, but it never quite touched his eyes.

Before I got out of the car Edward kissed me, but it didn't feel quite the same. It felt tense and almost…fake. I'd just have to hope he would be better tomorrow, but we really needed to talk.

" Hey Bella, are we still on for tomorrow at your house?"

" Yeah, we are," At least things were returning to normal. I sighed wistfully. I guess it depends what normal is.

The next morning I was buzzing. I normally didn't care the way I looked, but I wanted to look good for Edward today. I knew today everything would change for the better. I looked in my wardrobe and wished Alice was here. Of all the things to wish for, I was actually wishing for fashion advice. I wore a light blue t-shirt with a white skirt covered in roses, and I had little white pumps. I put on a dash of lip-gloss just as the doorbell rang. I spun round before I walked (I am still clumsy Bella Swan, only I'm in a good outfit) down the stairs.

"Hey Edward, come in," It looked like Charlie and him had just shared and awkward moment and that I was breaking the silence.

" Actually Bella, could we go for a walk?"

" Um… sure," This was actually pretty good timing, now I could finally talk with Edward. Before I walked out the door, Charlie whispered in my ear," Don't worry, I put some pepper spray in your pocket," I went bright red and closed the door. We walked right down the path and stopped just outside the forest.

" Bella, we need to talk," Edward said. Wow maybe he could read my thoughts.

" Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. So E-"

" Bella, just let me talk please"

I got ready for an apology.

" I'm here to say goodbye. I have lost all my feelings for you and I have caused you enough trouble. We are all moving to Australia to start a new life. You'll never have to see me or my family ever again. Just forget me."

" W-w-hat-n-e-no!" I sputtered, I couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't just leave me! We loved each other – forever and always.

" Edward, no! We love each other, you said you would always be here! You said you loved me always and forever!"

" Things change Bella, I don't love you. I have put my family in danger, I have put the entire population of Forks in danger and most importantly I have put you in danger. Things will be much easier without me. I've put you in danger enough. Goodbye Isabella Swan. Be safe," And before I could say another word, he was gone, lost in the wind along with my heart.

I broke down in tears, lost in one sob after the other. " Be safe," he had said, how could I be safe when he wasn't here!? I needed him! He was my guardian angel. I wandered for what seemed years, I wandered around Forks until I found my house, what used to be my home. I looked at my open window and collapsed right there on the front lawn. Charlie came running out.

" Bella what's wrong?" Charlie asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't speak. There were no words to explain what was wrong, everything was wrong. I had lost my heart and voice when Edward left, I felt like nothing mattered any more, there was no reason to talk, to laugh, to smile, to live. Charlie lifted me up and put me on my bed. The air felt the same as the ground. I lay there a crumpled heap on my bed. Charlie must've gone on the phone, but I made no effort to listen. Everything was gibberish to me now.

So I sat there in complete and utter silence for months and months and months. Years could've passed and I wouldn't have noticed. I refused to go to school, I felt no need to have an education and I couldn't sit there with an empty chair beside me in Biology where he used to sit. Charlie still hadn't given up on me though. He called in doctors from everywhere so they could examine me, but they all said the same thing, " Depression." No one even looked different to me now, every person was the same, every person made the same drone sound. Finally Charlie gave up. He left me to sit there in my room, not moving a muscle unless to reach for food – If I did not eat it I would have to be force-fed – and I sat there and did nothing. I thought of nothing. The odd time everything would catch up with me and I thought of him. It walk like a tidal wave pulling me under. I began to hyperventilate and scream, " Edward," I normally did this in my sleep as well, Charlie used to check on me, he doesn't bother now.

I hated life. I despised Forks. I loved Edward Cullen.


	6. The Final Chapter

So that's how I ended up here, in the loony bin. I get treated like a retard that has to be tiptoed around. I wonder why they couldn't just kill me, overdose me on drugs. But now I'm stuck here for all my life – because of him. Edward Cullen destroyed my life, my heart and my soul. Apparently I am insane. Maybe I am insane. Insanely in love.

THE END 


End file.
